


Blue and Grey Skies

by IminUndertaleHell



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: I am working as fast as I can, I have been writing this since around Christmas, I promise a big one of going to be here soon, M/M, There will actually be two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 22:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5682484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IminUndertaleHell/pseuds/IminUndertaleHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans and Grillby are close, almost too close to be just friends.</p><p>But, who will bring it up first?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue and Grey Skies

**Author's Note:**

> ThE BEGINNING IS HEAVILY BASED OFF OF WHAT MY FRIENDS DID WHILE AT A SLEEPOVER. THEY WERE SLEEPING ON A COUCH TOGETHER AND ONE OF THEM WAS TAlkiNG LIKE SANS AND THE OTHER WAS LAUGHING LIKE TORIEL. THIS WAS GOING ON WHILE I WAS WRITING THE INTRO TO THIS STORY.
> 
> Sorry for the lack of activity, there are two big projects that I will be posting when I have enough to put a few chapters.

They stayed cuddled on the couch. Sleeping at another person's house is pretty strange, but Grillby had gotten much more comfortable with the idea of it. Him and Sans were just laying on the couch as they giggled in a sleepy haze. They wanted to fall asleep, as they were yawning every few minutes. Yet again, they wanted to stay up and talk for hours on end. 

There were times when the fell silent and almost fell asleep. It was when one of them thought of something that the chatting and giggling ensued. They loved to do this, just lay and giggle for hours and hours on end. Frisk and Papyrus were asleep, so they had to be quiet and try not to laugh too loud. Sans loved to do this, and so did Grillby. 

They would adjust themselves every few minutes, whether it was to move a pillow or for Sans to move back up near Grillby's shoulder. He loved to cuddle into the other's shoulder, as it was warm and Grillby was still able to wrap his arms around the other. It was always so warm and comforting. Sans would lay with his head cuddled into the other, and Grillby would wrap his arms around the skeleton and hold him like he was the only thing in the world that he loved.

Sans was tired to the point that he was muttering and seemed to be slurring his words together. He was also nearly asleep, so he wasn't exactly thinking clearly.

"Grillby," he slurred. "What if I told you that I love you?"

Shit.

That wasn't what he wanted to say. That wasn't even close. He stopped as he heard the pulse of his soul beating loudly. How would he react?

"Hmm?" Grillby opened his eyes. "I think that I dozed off for a second. Sorry, Sans. Did you say something?"

"Nothing at all, Grillby." He smiled as he relaxed into the other's chest once again. "Nothing at all." 

Sans fell asleep only seconds later

*Afraid, but happy, Sans was filled with DETERMINATION.

\---

Only days earlier, Sans didn’t know how to handle his feelings. He still doesn’t, but that’s not the point. He wanted to express what he had been hiding for the longest time, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. It seemed like it was just so easy, but it is really a very painstaking experience. He couldn’t think of what he would say and even then he might not remember it. 

He wanted this to be perfect when he did it.

He didn’t know how he was going to make this perfect, but he knew that he would. He spent the longest time just memorizing what he was going to say to him, but then he needed to practice how he was going to do it. 

Now, how the hell would he do it?

He could do it when Grillby was at work, but that might be too awkward and embarrassing for the both of them. That idea was out of the question. The next place that he could do it was when they were laying on the couch. It seemed like it would work, but he would probably fall asleep before he remembered to do it. In any case, he decided to go to Grillby’s and get something to eat. As he walked, he felt his soul’s beat start to speed up. Why was he nervous? He had done thing hundreds of times before, but why was it that the one time he has something important to say, he got nervous? Nonetheless, he walked into the building and over his usual seat. Grillby walked over and smiled.

“Hello, Sans.”

“Sup, Grillbz. How’ve you been?”

“I’ve been pretty good, what about you?”

“Pretty good, Papyrus and Frisk are out of the house for a few days. Mettaton is letting them stay at the resort to,” he put his hand up and made air quotes,”‘give me some time off from them’.”

“Well, that is awful nice of him.”

“It is, but the house is quiet. Papy and the kid are usually running around and laughing, but now it is just silent. It’s weird.”

“You’ll get used to it in a day or two. Then you’ll wish for the silence again.”

“I don’t think that I ever could. The silence would probably drive me crazy.” Sans chuckled as Grillby smiled.

“Do you want your usual?"

“Yes, please. I am  _ starving _ .” Grillby walked over to one part of the bar and prepared the food. He watched the sentient flame with loving looks, but looked away whenever the other turned in his general direction.

Except for the one time that he fucked up.

As he watch Grillby, he was too far in a daze to notice that the other was trying to bring him back to reality. Embarrassed, he looked down at the bar after he was brought out of his daze.

“Are you okay, Sans,” Grillby signed. It was too loud for him to be heard, so he used his plan B. “You’ve been falling into dazes for the past few days now.”

“Just tired, nothing to worry yourself about.” He smiled as he leaned on the bar and watched the other.

Yes, it is rude to stare, but why must that sentient ball of fire be so…

Hot?

That pun is acceptable in this moment.

Sans fell into another daze as he watched Grillby working. Why couldn’t he just keep his focus for more than three minutes? It was so hard to focus when he was around, so he just assumed that that was a valid excuse.

“Sans, you either need to go home and sleep or tell me the truth.” Grillby was holding his shoulder, presumably to stop him from falling off of the chair. He decided to try and flirt his way out of this. Why was this is first choice? No one is too sure.

“When you stop being so attractive, I will stop spacing out.”

Grillby’s flames got taller and he became flustered. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“That is why I am spacing out. Because you are  _ out of this world _ .” He smiled and Grillby began to chuckle. His puns always made the flame laugh, no matter how bad they were. They both fell silent for a second before bursting out in laughter.

“You and your puns,” Grillby chuckled as he continued with his work. Sans continued to watch him as he nibbled on the food in front of him. As he finished about half of the food, a small hand tugged on his sweater. He spun around and saw that Frisk was standing there, holding a small pouch.

“What you got there, kid?” They handed him the pouch and signed, ‘pay tab’. He chuckled and set the pouch on the low shelf on the inside of the bar. He grabbed a napkin and found a pen.

‘ _ for my tab. _

_ -Sans.’ _

He set the note next to the bag and jumped off of his stool. Grillby walked over just as Sans was about to walk out with Frisk.

“You’re still comin’ over after your shift, right Grillbz?” The man only nodded and Sans smiled wider than usual. “Great. See you then.” He held Frisk’s hand as they both walked out of the bar and back to their house. He walked with a smile on his face, but for a different reason.

\--

Sans was sitting on the couch when Frisk sat next to him and laid on his legs.

“You okay, kid?” They did the sign for tired and Sans chuckled.

“You should be getting to bed, Frisk.” He lifted the child up and began to walk to the stairs. They didn’t try to resist when he carried them. They actually fell asleep as he was walking up the stairs. He brought them to their room and tucked them into bed. They cuddled into their pillow as Sans walked out of their room and down to the living room. He felt himself growing tired as well, so he found a notepad and a pen.

“If I don’t answer the door, just come in. I probably fell asleep. Signed, Sans.” He muttered the words as he wrote them down, then stuck the paper on the outside of the front door. He walked over to the couch and leaned in one of the corners. He started to doze off when the door opened. He saw that Grillby had on a t-shirt, rather than his usual dress shirt. He walked over and laid on Sans’s bent legs.

“You tired, Grillbz?” Sans chuckled.

“I thought that you were sleeping,” he muttered. The sentient flame then sat up and leaned on the other’s shoulder.

“I was pretty damn close.”

“It’s a good thing that you are awake, because I wanted to ask you something.”

“What’s that, Grill?” Sans could feel his heart began to race. Why the hell was he reacting like this? He was so nervous that his eye began to softly glow.

“Do you know why the sky was so grey today?” Sans shook his head as Grillby turned his head. “Nevermind, the blue is all in your eyes.” Sans became more flustered after that statement. But, nothing prepared him for the amount of confusion and love that was about to show up.

Grillby only chuckled before leaning in and kissing Sans on the top of his head.

“I think that I have grown to love you, Sans.”

“I feel the same way.”

Sans hugged the other man sitting on the couch and smiled wider than he had ever before.

*The feeling of attraction filed Sans with DETERMINATION.


End file.
